DE 10 2004 037 708 A1 proposes a method for controlling and/or regulating at least one clutch of a transmission of a vehicle having an engine in a drivetrain. The clutch is actuated depending on the engine speed that is to be determined. The position of the clutch can simultaneously be regulated by such a speed regulation. The end value is specified directly as the setpoint as, for example, when engaging the clutch up to a desired target torque. The disadvantage of this method is that an additional link between the position regulation and speed regulation is required and is therefore very complex. In addition, the speed of the clutch actuator motor must be easily measurable in such a method, particularly at low speeds. This requires additional effort when designing the associated software, especially the sensors and the software associated with the hardware.